Maid Alois!
by zfrine
Summary: Ciel jatuh cinta pada Alois yang menyamar? Sebastian juga? Ke mana perginya Claude? Spoiler for Kuroshitsuji II ep 5, crack, extreme OOC!


**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji bukan punya saya, oke?**

**Spoiler for Kuroshitsuji II ep 5; warning: extreme OOC, crack. You've been warned~ XD**

* * *

><p>Di sebuah kamar yang gelap di mansion keluarga Trancy; sang Trancy muda mengangkat sebuah pakaian pelayan putih-biru tua dengan seringai menyeramkan menghiasi wajahnya.<p>

Pesta kostum akan jadi sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Apalagi kali ini bukan pesta kostum sembarangan. Karena ia, Alois Trancy, akan ber_cosplay _ria menjadi seseorang yang begitu berbeda.

"Hehehe, kau akan _menikmati_ waktumu di sini, Ciel Phantomhive…"

…

Ciel menghela nafas lega. Beruntung si kembar tiga; Thompson, Timber dan Cantebury dapat dengan segera mengatasi kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh ketiga pelayannya yang kikuk. Padahal Sebastian saja cukup. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa tetap mempertahankan ketiga orang payah yang lebih banyak menimbulkan masalah dan menyusahkan dirinya itu.

Kalau saja mereka _kalem _seperti Tanaka-san, tentunya tidak akan jadi masalah.

Saat ia hendak pergi untuk mengambil minum, seorang berpakaian pelayan secara tidak sengaja menabraknya dan menumpahkan wine yang ia bawa, membasahi kostumnya yang mahal.

"Ah, maafkan saya."

"Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan."

"Ta-tapi…kalau dibiarkan, nanti akan membekas…"

_Gadis_ itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Sepasang mata biru yang pucat seperti langit musim gugur itu bertemu dengan mata kiri biru gelap Ciel yang membulat.

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah Ciel.

_Cantik sekali._

Berdiri di hadapannya, adalah seorang _gadis_ berpakaian pelayan putih-biru tua dengan pita warna senada melingkari kepalanya. Rambutnya yang pirang pucat tampak berpadu sempurna dengan kulit berwarna krim dan sepasang mata biru pucatnya.

Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan dengan alis tipis yang berkerut dalam. Bibir tipisnya menawarkan senyuman merendah.

_Apakah benar dia seorang pelayan?_

Ia baru membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba Ciel menggenggam tangan kanannya. Terkejut dengan tindakan Ciel barusan, ia menjatuhkan nampan dan gelas yang ia bawa di tangan kirinya.

"E-eh?"

_Gadis_ itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan heran.

"Kau- cantik sekali~!"

Si rambut pirang itu _sweatdrop _mendengar komentar Ciel, bahkan bulu kuduknya sampai berdiri saking ngerinya. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh pemilik julukan _Queen's dog _tersebut.

"Le-lepaskan…"

Ciel tidak menggubrisnya. Menggenggam kedua tangan _gadis_ itu dengan erat, mendekatkannya ke dadanya dan menatapnya dengan mata kirinya yang berbinar-binar. Sebentuk hati merah muda yang berkedut tampak menghiasi matanya yang biasanya bersorot dingin.

"Menikahlah denganku, Nona!"

"Eeeeh?"

Elizabeth yang mendengarnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Ciel?"

Ia berlari ke arah Ciel dan pelayan itu dengan muka merah padam karena marah. Bersiap-siap untuk melabrak _gadis_ yang telah merebut hati Ciel darinya.

Melihat kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi padanya, sang _gadis_ misterius itu menarik kembali tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga dan berlari menghindar.

Ciel tidak tinggal diam.

Sepertinya ia sudah terhipnotis oleh _gadis_ itu dan berlari mengejarnya sepenuh hati. Mengekor di belakangnya dengan hidung berasap adalah Elizabeth. "Tungguuuu~!"

Mereka bertiga saling kejar. Tampak seperti sedang bermain kucing-kucingan bagi para tamu undangan lainnya yang hanya bisa menyaksikan saja.

Si rambut pirang pucat itu berlari dengan susah payah. Tangannya sibuk mengangkat-angkat gaunnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa berlari dengan bebas.

_Oh, seandainya saja ia tidak berkostum seperti ini… Salahkan Hannah dan pakaian bodohnya!_

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ciel yang masih belum menyerah mengejarnya. "Sial! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Dan kalau kalian tidak tahu, sang _gadis _misterius itu sebenarnya adalah penyelenggara pesta kostum ini, Alois Trancy. Entah keisengan macam apa yang membuatnya menyuruh Hannah memperagakan _strip tease_ di hadapannya dan Claude, dan memakai baju bodohnya itu.

Sekarang ia kena batunya!

Tidak disangka ternyata Ciel tertipu oleh penyamarannya. Bahkan lebih parah lagi, jatuh cinta dan melamarnya. Melamarnya!

Dia kan laki-laki!

Kalau pun ia akan menikah dengan laki-laki, tentunya orang itu adalah Claude!

Oh, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah melepaskan diri dari kejaran Ciel dan tunangannya yang mengacung-acungkan pisau siap membunuhnya kalau ia tertangkap.

Alois berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat seperti Cinderella yang terkena jam malam. Kalau bukan karena baju bodoh ini ia pasti sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari kucing-kucingan tidak jelas ini! Omong-omong, di mana Claude saat ia membutuhkannya?

Karena tidak hati-hati, ia menginjak bagian depan roknya dan terjatuh ke depan dengan gerakan _slow motion. _Sepasang mata biru pucatnya membulat ngeri.

Sebuah mukjizat kalau ia bisa keluar dari kekacauan ini dengan muka utuh!

Ia memejamkan sepasang matanya erat-erat, berharap bola matanya tidak mencuat keluar saat bertabrakan dengan lantai keramik yang keras. Setidaknya ada bagian mukanya yang selamat.

Oh, Tuhan…masih banyak yang ingin ia lakukan!

Menikah dengan Claude yang paling penting. Bagaimana kalau butlernya itu tidak mau menikahinya setelah ia jatuh dari tangga dengan wajah rusak?Bagaimana kalau Claude tidak mau jadi butlernya lagi? Bagaimana kalau Claude meninggalkannya?

Bahkan di saat seperti ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya setan bermata emas itu.

"Sebastian!" Teriakan Ciel terdengar seperti dari jarak yang sangat jauh bagi Alois yang sedang menjemput kemalangannya.

Dan hap!

Ia tidak merasa sakit?

Alois membuka sepasang matanya.

Eh, apakah dia sudah berada di surga sekarang?

Mengangkat kepalanya, ia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata merah darah milik Sebastian.

Tidak mungkin ada setan di surga!

Apakah ia langsung di kirim ke neraka?

Mungkin saja…anak nakal seperti dirinya…

Hap! Hap! Hap!

Setan berambut tidak beraturan itu melompat dari meja ke meja dan mendarat dengan mulus di tengah-tengah lantai dansa dengan sang Trancy yang menyamar dalam gendongannya.

Para tamu undangan yang melihatnya bertepuk tangan penuh kekaguman.

Tontonan yang sangat menghibur!

"Hei, lepaskan aku!" kata Alois, tidak lagi menyamarkan suaranya.

"Hoo…setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu, Nona Manis." Sebastian tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang biasa.

Alois mendengus. "Heh, aku tidak memintamu untuk menyelamatkanku." tandasnya.

"Sebastian!" Ciel berlari ke lantai dansa, masih dengan diikuti oleh Elizabeth yang membawa-bawa pisau roti.

Alois membelalakkan matanya. Ia harus kabur!

Meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sebastian ia lakukan. Tapi malah membuat butler dari neraka itu menggenggamnya semakin erat. Alois mengangkat kepalanya dengan panik dan tercengang melihat sorot mata Sebastian.

Oh tidak…masalah lain, Alois!

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Ia memberontak lagi.

Aneh sekali, dengan semua yang terjadi, wignya tidak lepas juga! Entah ia harus merasa senang atau tidak; yang pasti, ia akan memberi Hannah pelajaran! Tunggu saja…nanti mata kanannya akan ikut diperban juga setelah semua ini berakhir!

"Sebastian, turunkan dia!" perintah Ciel.

Ya, begitu kakinya menginjak lantai marmer, ia akan berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan mencari Claude! Ke mana saja butlernya itu?

"Hmm."

Eh? Sebastian tidak menuruti perintah Ciel?

Sang master tampak terkejut dengan tindakan butlernya. "Sebastian!"

Senyuman menyebalkan itu lagi-lagi muncul. Kali ini lebih lebar lagi, kalau hal itu mungkin terjadi.

"Maaf, Bocchan. Tapi _gadis _ini terlihat menarik."

Benar-benar masalah lain, Alois!

Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan tidak percaya. "K-kau tidak melaksanakan perintahku?"

Dengan enteng laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, seraya mendekap tubuh Alois semakin erat, membuatnya meronta tidak nyaman.

"Sebastian!" Ciel berteriak marah. Aura membunuh memancar dari dirinya.

Butlernya tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali, hanya tersenyum licik. "Maaf, Bocchan. Tapi aku yang menangkapnya duluan."

Sekarang apa lagi?

Sebastian berputar-putar mengikuti musik klasik yang mengalun dengan merdunya sambil menghindari kejaran Ciel, masih dengan Alois dalam gendongannya.

"Berikan dia padaku!" Ciel menggeram kesal, berusaha menangkap Sebastian.

Oh, apakah ini akan dihitung sebagai dansa antara ia, setan bermata merah dan Ciel?

Cuma ada satu cara yang bisa membebaskannya dari kekacauan yang ia mulai ini! Tapi ke mana perginya Claude? Tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya! Jangan-jangan butlernya itu sengaja membiarkannya dalam masalah dan menertawainya di pojok ruangan!

Ini akan jadi hal yang memalukan, tapi-…biarlah!

"H-hei, aku ini laki-laki!"

Butler Ciel akan melepaskannya begitu mengetahui hal itu, kan?

…iya, kan?

"Sudah tahu." Sebastian terlihat menikmati tariannya, memejamkan matanya dan bergumam menyenandungkan lagu, membuat Alois _sweatdrop._

"Ta-tapi…"

Ia tidak boleh main-main dengan butler dari neraka.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sebastian tersenyum.

Alois lemas seketika. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ciel masih berusaha merebut kembali Alois. Padahal ia tahu hal itu tidak mungkin, kecuali butlernya menyerahkan _gadis _itu kepadanya dengan sukarela. "Sebastian! Berikan dia padaku!"

Sementara Elizabeth mengerjapkan sepasang mata emeraldnya dengan heran. Pisau masih tergenggam di tangannya, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan benda itu. Ia berdiri di luar arena dansa bersama tamu undangan yang lain, menyaksikan bagaimana Ciel bersusah payah untuk menangkap Sebastian. Tapi bahkan meraih ujung setelannya pun ia tidak bisa!

Alois menghela nafas kesal.

Ke mana perginya Claude?

**OWARI**

**Ahahaha…saya nggak bisa berhenti ber-awww ngeliat Alois dalam maid outfit-nya Hannah! Kawaii~ :3**

**Ah, saya suka Alois! Suka banget~! XD**

**Anyway, crack? Aneh? Gaje? Kan sudah saya peringatkan… *plak***

**Di mana Claude? Saya juga nggak tau, ahahaha~**

**Arigatou *bows***


End file.
